Hal Yang Lebih Gelap Daripada Hitam?
by Acelight
Summary: Dia hanya satu diantara sekian banyak percobaan yang dilakukan oleh sebuah kelompok, beberapa mengatakan bahwa cerita tentang manusia berkekuatan super hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Ketidaktauan masyarakat menutupinya, mereka bergerak dalam bayangan, mengeliminasi setiap insan yang telah melakukan kesalahan, Sebuah hal yang lebih helap daripada warna hitam pada langit malam
1. Chapter 1

Derap langkah terdengar di sebuah gang kecil yang sunyi dan gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi sedikit sisi di gang tersebut, langkah yang terdengar semakin nyaring, seperti seseorang yang sedang berlari dari sesuatu, langkah itu berhenti, ketika jalan buntu adalah satu hal yang dapat terlihat, mahluk yang menciptakan langkah itu meneteskan keringat dingin, ketika dia sadar bahwa jalan yang diambil adalah salah, buntu. Kini rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membakar rasa yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Target ditemukan, Eliminasi" Sebuah suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di ujung gang, rasa takut yang bergejolak harus dirasakan kembali ketika mahluk itu berbalik dan mendapati seseorang, dengan setelan jas hitam panjang, dan sebuah topeng putih dengan pola listrik ungu pada bagian mata kanannya, sebuah garis lengkungan tipis dan panjang yang terletak pada bagian bawah topeng itu, diidentifikasi sebagai mulut pada topeng yang dikenakan.

"T-tolong ampuni aku, biarkan aku hidup" Suara tergagap keluar dari mahluk itu, rasa takut akan kematian terus menghantui pikirannya, walaupun ras seperti dia seharusnya memiliki ego yang tinggi, namun ego itu harus kalah karena aroma kematian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Permintaan tidak diterima, Eliminasi" Tidak lama setelah itu, banyak sekali tali, atau lebih tepatnya tali kawat melilit mahluk yang berbentuk sangat abstrak itu, dimulai dari leher, kedua tangan, kaki, maupun kemaluan, sangat kuat hingga dapat membuat luka gores pada kulit tebal mahluk itu. Kawat yang tersambung pada ikat pinggang sang pria bertopeng, tidak lama, sebuah debit listrik statis menjalar pada kawat, mengarah pada sang target yang terlilit dengan tegangan yang sangat tinggi, mengingat kawat sendiri adalah konduktor listrik yang baik.

Detik berikutnya, sang mahluk berbentuk abstrak menghilang, lenyap hingga ke titik debu, satu nyawa melayang pada kejadian tersebut, pergi untuk bertemu dewa kematian yang sebentar lagi akan mengantarkannya ke neraka.

"Iblis liar, sebuah kesalahan yang patut menghilang dalam peradaban"

Sosok pria bertopeng itu menghilang bersama angin malam yang berhembus, tidak ada yang tau kemana dia pergi, bagai bayangan yang juga akan menghilang ketika tidak ada cahaya sebagai pantulan, satu lagi misteri kembali muncul, bagi manusia mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, namun berbeda bagi mahluk supra natural, hanya pencarian yang dapat mereka lakukan. Dan malam itu, berakhir seperti biasa.

Siapa dia? Orang-orang menyebutnya **'The Black Reaper'**

**.**

**Hal Yang Lebih Gelap Daripada Hitam?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Pairing : ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Sci-fi(**maybe**), Drama, Fantasy, Mysteri**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, EYD Ngawur.**

**Rate : M** (Buat perkataan dan sebangsanya**)**

**Summary :** Dia hanya satu diantara sekian banyak percobaan yang dilakukan oleh sebuah kelompok, beberapa mengatakan bahwa cerita tentang manusia berkekuatan super hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Ketidaktauan masyarakat menutupinya, bagaikan debu yang hilang tertiup angin, mereka bergerak dalam bayangan, mengeliminasi setiap insan yang telah melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada kepastian tentang mereka, hanya sebuah cerita masyarakat yang juga tidak dapat membuktikannya, cerita ini, diambil dari sisi itu, sisi yang lebih gelap daripada warna hitam pada langit malam.

.

.

Pagi. Adalah waktu dimana setiap individu melakukan aktivitas, atau malah sebagai waktu untuk para mahluk nokturnal beristirahat.  
Di sebuah rumah kecil di kota Kuoh, kini terlihat seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang yang masih bergelut dalam mimpi tengah tertidur kasur tempat tidurnya, sesekali dengkuran merdu yang dapat mengajak siapapun ikut masuk kedalamnya keluar dari bibir sang pemuda, entah fantasy liar apa yang sedang dialaminya, namun hal tersebuat tidak bertahan lama ketika sebuah suara jam weker membangunkannya, dengan gerakan tangan yang lemas, pemuda yang tidurnya sedang tergangu itu segera mematikan suara jam weker yang memekakan telinga.

Ketika pertama kali membuka mata, butuh beberapa detik agar matanya dapat terbiasa dengan direksi cahaya yang diterima, setelah dirasa cukup terbiasa, dia bangun dan mengambil handuk yang bersandar pada gantungan di pintu kamarnya, untuk kemudian memasuki kamar mandi dan melakukan aktifitas rutinnya.

_((SKIP))_

Pemuda itu kini telah berpakaian rapi, mengenakan sebuah seragam sekolah, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup meyakinkan di cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang Namikaze Naruto, begitu tampan dan keren" Sebuah monolog tercipta, bagaimana tidak? pria bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu memiliki wajah yang begitu indah, dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru shappire yang dapat menenggelamkan siapapun, memang cocok dengan wajah mulus tanpa jerawat berkulit putih tersebut, ditambah tubuhnya yang bagaikan atlet internasional menjadikannya sebagai nilai tambah bagi Naruto.

"Heii Kuro, sebelum berangkat mari kita sarapan" Kuro yang dimaksud ternyata adalah seekor kucing yang duduk diatas meja dekat cermin yang Naruto gunakan, tunggu dulu, kucing? dia pasti akan dianggap gila karena berbicara sendirian dengan seekor kucing yang notabene adalah hewan, namun berbeda dengan Kuro, seolah dia mengerti, lalu dia melompat naik ke bahu kanan Naruto.

Dengan langkah santai diiringi siulan kecil, dia berjalan ke arah kulkas yang berada di dapur, mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai kacang, tidak lupa sebuah makanan kucing yang dibeli dari supermarket dekat rumahnya, setelah dirasa cukup, dia berjalan menuju ruangan berikutnya, tempat dimana dia sarapan sambil sarapan, mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi lalu menyalakan TV, kebiasaan sehari-hari ketika sarapan.

"Malam kemarin, sebuah hal aneh terjadi, dianggap ada pembunuhan disebuah gang kecil karena darah tersebar dimana-mana, biarpun begitu, polisi sulit menemukan beberapa bukti yang mendukung kejadian, namun aroma seperti kabel terbakar tercium pada TKP saat dilakukan penyelidikan"

"Huh, membosankan" Tanggapan keluar dari Naruto, dia terlalu bosan untuk mendengar ocehan pembawa berita tersebut, seakan dirinya tau apa yang sedang terjadi tadi malam, atau malah melihat sendiri kejadiannya, entahlah, siapa yang tau.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruto langsung memencet tombol _'off_ untuk mematikan TV yang tadi dia tonton, tidak lupa membawa Kuro, kucing peliharaannya yang berjalan mengikuti sang majikan. Bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

_**-Naruto Pov**__-_

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat sekolah dengan tetanggaku, namanya adalah Hyoudou Issei, salah satu dari tiga teman yang aku punya di sekolah, sedikit? memang, karena aku jarang bersosialisasi sehingga tidak memiliki teman, andaikan Issei bukanlah tetanggaku mungkin aku juga tidak bisa berteman dengannya, dan siapa dua lainnya? mereka adalah teman satu komplotan dengan Issei, sekelompok yang dijuluki trio mesum karena tingkat kemesumannya yang sudah terkenal di seantero sekolah, Matsuda dan Motohama, itu nama mereka. Jika bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan mereka, aku mengenal mereka karena sering kerumah Issei, ketika saat itu aku membantu keluarga Hyoudou entah itu membuat kue.

Dijalan tidak ada hal yang perlu diceritakan, mungkin hanya tentang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lewat di trotoar.

"Ahh Naruto, kenapa Kuro selalu ikut bersamamu ke sekolah?" Issei bertanya, mungkin sudah cukup penasaran kenapa aku selalu membawanya kesekolah. Kemudian aku melirik Kuro sebentar, seperti biasa, dia masih berjalan mengikuti di belakangku.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkan dia dirumah" Jawabku bohong, sebenarnya ada sebuah alasan kenapa aku membawanya, tapi karena itu rahasia, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, maaf. Dan Issei sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan satu kalimat 'oh'.

Tidak terasa aku telah sampai di sekolah, sebuah sekolah denga taraf internasional bernama Kuoh Academy, dulunya hanya wanita saja yang boleh masuk kesekolah ini, namun beberapa tahun ini peraturannya berubah, jadi tidak heran jika perbandingan siswa dengan sisiwi disini sangat tidak seimbang, sekitar 8:3 siswi lebih banyak daripada siswa yang ada.

Ketika aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, tidak ada yang hal yang membuatku tertarik, berbeda dengan Issei yang kini tengah melihat para sisiwi dengan tatapan yang dianggap tidak biasa, mesum mungkin. Jika terus disini akan menimbulkan fitnah yang tidak kuinginkan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku, meninggalkan Issei yang masih berada dalam duniannya sendiri. Tidak memperdulikan bisikan dan tatapan yang diberikan para siswi kepadaku, karena aku tau, aku tidak mengerti. Begitulah, waktu sekolah SMA ku dimulai, apa yang terjadi saat setelah ini tidak ada yang tau, aku berharap sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan, karena bagaimanapun aku hanya siswa pemalas yang kebetulan masuk sini. Dan juga selamat pagi.

**-Naruto Pov End-**

Naruto kini sedang berada dikelasnya, duduk santai di tempat duduknya, disampingnya adalah jendela yang menunjukkan lapangan, kini dia sendiri sedang membaca buku, membolak-balikan lember demi lembar buku yang dia bawa, sesekali dia menguap bosan karena tidak menemukan hal menarik pada buku yang dia baca. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

Setalah Bel Istirahat Berbunyi

.

Naruto kini tengah berada dalam perpustakaan sekolah, berkeliling untuk sekedar mencari buku yang membuatnya tertarik, ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah kesulitan mengambil buku pada satu rak yang berada jauh tinggi diatasnya, dengan inisiatif dan rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi, Naruto menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, apa butuh bantuan?" Dengan disertai sapaan yang sopan Naruto menawarkan bantuan pada gadis didepannya.

"Ya, aku senang jika kamu ingin membantu"

Mendengar itu, Naruto meraih buku bersampul hijau, yang berada pada rak paling atas, setelah mendapatkannya, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dia menyerahkannya pada Gadis itu.

"Ini~"

"Terima kasih~" Dengan satu gerakan tangan, gadis itu mengambil buku yang dibawa Naruto.

"Bukankah anda ketua OSIS? biar kuingat, kalau tidak salah nama anda Sona Sitri" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, dan tolong jangan terlalu formal padaku, jadi siapa namamu?" Sona bertanya balik, tentu saja, dia tidak mengenal pemuda yang telah membantunya mengambil buku, disisi lain dia memberikan ekspresi yang aneh namun begitu lucu saat kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, ini baru pertama kali dia dibantu oleh seseorang, mungkin karena ketegasan yang dia miliki.

"Ahh~ maaf atas sikap tidak sopanku, namaku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 2b, senang berkenalan denganmu Sona-san" Ujarnya kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Sona untuk berjabat tangan.

"Bagian dari Ramen?" Mendengar itu Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi malu, tentu saja, semua orang yang saat ketika mengetahui namanya untuk pertama kali selalu mengatakan itu, namun Sona yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli, kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Naruto-san" Entah kenapa, Sona merasa nyaman ketika berada dekat dengan Naruto, dia tau bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya bertemu, namun perasaan tidak ada yang tau, begitu rumit untuk dipahami, dan akan memusingkan jika dipikirkan. Mereka kemudian duduk bersama di sebuah bangku di perpustakaan itu, entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah mendapatkan buku, mereka saling mengobrol, bercanda bersama, mungkin jika siswa lain melihatnya pasti akan mengabadikan moment ini, dimana sang Ketua OSIS tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dingin yang biasa dia lakukan.

Bel Masuk berbunyi, menghentikan aktifitas membaca mereka berdua.

"Ahh~ Baiklah Sona-san, aku akan kembali kekelasku"

"Tentu, aku juga sama, jadi sampai jumpa Naruto-san"

"Ya, sampai jumpa"

Mereka berjalan ke kelas masing-masing, ketika telah berpisah cukup jauh, Naruto baru sadar bahwa Kuro tidak bersamanya, dengan satu cara ajaib untuk memanggil Kuro, yaitu dengan siulan dengan nada aneh, tiba-tiba Kuro sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Seperti biasa ya?" Lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya, seolah mengerti Kuro hanya menjawab dengan bahasa kucing.

"Ahh baiklah, sepertinya hari ini juga sama" Ujarnya disertai helaan nafas, setelah itu Naruto berjalan pergi dengan diikuti Kuro dibelakangnya, sadar bahwa hari ini cukup membosankan, dia merencanakan akan tidur selama seharian penuh pada hari ini sepulang sekolah, namun dibalik itu ada seorang sedang mengawasinya, ya Sona tidak benar-benar kembali dikelasnya, dia mengawasi Naruto dari balik pohon dekat situ, sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan pemuda pirang satu ini.

* * *

And Done~ **TBC~**  
Aku pikir chapter awal ini hanya kutulis tentang perkenalan saja, kurasa beberapa pertanyaan juga tercipta pada chapter ini.  
Saya sebagai Author baru sangat membutuhkan saran dari kalian semua, terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tepat pada waktu malam, seorang anak perempuan berdiri di sebuah tempat yang berada tidak jauh dengan sebuah pohon mahogany, matanya terus melihat pada teleskop, dia sedang mengamati bintang malam ini. Bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa, menghiasi setiap sudut langit dan membingkainya, bagaikan hamparan bunga di padang bunga yang luas, begitu indah seperti jatuhnya salju di musim dingin.

"Naruko, boleh gantian?" Suara seorang laki-laki memanggil gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh ke samping kanan tempat dimana pria itu berdiri, jika dilihat sepertinya laki-laki itu memiliki umur tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruko.

"Tentu, nii-san" Ucapnya tanpa emosi, ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar, kemudian dia mundur agar kakaknya dapat mengamati bintang menggunakan teleskop yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Laki-laki yang menjadi kakak Naruko tersenyum, kemudian dia melangkah menggantikan tempat Naruko yang sebelumnya.

"Indah kan Naruto nii-san?" Naruko bertanya, laki-laki bernama Naruto menoleh kemudian menunjukkan cengiran lebar di sertai anggukan, kemudian kembali mengamati bintang dengan teleskopnya.

"Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa jadi astronot" Ujar Naruto masih asik mengamati menggunakan teleskopnya, mungkin yang dia ucapkan hanya omong kosong, mimpi yang begitu semu, namun apa salahnya berkata seperti itu, semua orang memiliki hak untuk sekedar bermimpi, Naruko yang mendendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ketika manusia terus bermimpi, mereka akan mencoba berusaha mengejarnya, walaupun tetap saja, mimpi itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi, semu bukan kenyataan, rantai itu akan terus berputar, karena itulah dunia dapat bertahan hingga sekarang.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Bintang untuk Membuat Perjanjian**

.

.

**Hal Yang Lebih Gelap Daripada Hitam?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Pairing : ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Sci-fi(**maybe**), Drama, Fantasy, Mysteri**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, EYD Ngawur.**

**Rate : M** (Buat perkataan dan sebangsanya**)**

**Summary :** Dia hanya satu diantara sekian banyak percobaan yang dilakukan oleh sebuah kelompok, beberapa mengatakan bahwa cerita tentang manusia berkekuatan super hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Ketidaktauan masyarakat menutupinya, bagaikan debu yang hilang tertiup angin, mereka bergerak dalam bayangan, mengeliminasi setiap insan yang telah melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada kepastian tentang mereka, hanya sebuah cerita masyarakat yang juga tidak dapat membuktikannya, cerita ini, diambil dari sisi itu, sisi yang lebih gelap daripada warna hitam pada langit malam.

.

.

Malam itu taman kota begitu sepi dan sunyi, hanya ada beberapa lampu taman yang menjadi alat penerang setiap sudut tempat yang ada di taman itu, disana terdapat satu bangku kosong, walaupun tak benar-benar kosong karena ada seorang pemuda yang duduk disana.

Pemuda itu masih duduk dalam diam, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang melamun, sorot matanya menatap kosong di depan, posisi tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk dan menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan kedua tangannya. Hembusan angin malam itu menggerakkan rambut pirangnya secara teratur.  
"Huft~" Detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas bangku yang ia duduki, kini matanya beralih direksi ke arah langit. Pandangannya terfokus ketika sesuatu lewat melintasi hitamnyanya langit malam, sesuatu yang bercahaya.

"Bintang jatuh, eh?" Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya ketika menggumamkan kalimat itu. "Satu nyawa telah melayang ya? Aku ingin tau dari sindikat mana ia berasal, atau yang lebih buruk dia tak sadar akan siapa dirinya dan dibunuh tanpa informasi apapun" Dia kembali bergumam, kali ini sebuah kalimat aneh yang ia ucapkan, bagaimana mungkin sebuah bintang jatuh dapat menjadi tanda akan kematian seseorang, namun siapa yang tau? Matanya masih terpejam, baginya suara ranting yang bergesek ketika diterpa angin malam adalah musik dan hiburan tersendiri bagi pemuda itu.

"Meow~" Suara seekor kucing membuatnya tersadar dari aktifitasnya, dia membuka matanya dan melihat seekor kucing yang duduk manis di depan dan tak jauh darinya, ekornya melambai ke kanan ke kiri. "Oh Kuro" Dia membulatkan matanya ketika tau bahwa kucing itu adalah peliharaannya. "Kau lapar? kebetulan aku membawa makanan kaleng" Pemuda itu bertanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng berisi makanan dari saku bajunya, Kuro hanya memberikan suara seperti kucing pada umumnya sehingga membuat pemuda itu mengerti bahwa Kuro memang sedang lapar.

"Nih~" Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kuro, membuka penutup kaleng lalu menuangkan isinya di dekat Kuro, seolah mengerti Kuro langsung memakannya, sesekali mengerang untuk memberi tanda bahwa makanan ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Pemuda itu memasang sebuah senyum ketika melihat kucingnya makan dengan lahap, sambil terus mengelus puncak kepala Kuro dengan tangan kirinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuro menghabiskan makanannya, pemuda itu kembali duduk di tempatnya, kini ditemani Kuro yang juga duduk manja di pangkuan pemuda pirang itu.

'Deg'

Perasaan aneh muncul, terus bergejolak keluar dalam hatinya, ia tau bahwa ini bukan hal yang baik, dia memejamkan matanya agar dapat menghilangkan gelisah, namun itu sia-sia, perasaan itu bagai sebuah kotoran yang tak mudah di bersihkan dengan cara biasa, insting yang sudah terasah selama beberapa tahun tidak akan berbohong.

'Aku merasakan perasaan aneh, gelisah yang begitu tinggi, sepertinya ada sesuatu di taman ini'

Iris biru itu menyapu ke setiap tempat, mengobservasi keadaan tempat disekitarnya, namun tidak ada yang aneh di taman ini, hanya keadaan sepi dan sunyi yang terlihat. Otaknya memproses informasi di sekitar, beberapa hal sepertinya memang tidak terjadi disini, atau bisa dibilang tak di tempat ini.

'Ini buruk, aku harus mencari di bagian taman yang lain'

"Kuro, kita lakukan itu" Pemuda itu berkata pada kucing dalam pangkuannya, Kuro mengangguk menanggapi permintaan itu. Kemudian pemuda itu menyentuh kepala Kuro, tak lama, mata dan tubuhnya bersinar, di detik berikutnya ia terjatuh pingsan di bangku tempat ia duduk. Berbeda dengan Kuro, dia malah berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat dimana tubuh tuannya jatuh pingsan.

.

**Bagian Lain Taman**

.**  
**

Issei berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis, seorang yang diidentifikasi sebagai Amano Yuuma, pacar Issei, malam ini mereka baru saja pulang dari kencan mereka, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga pulang melewati taman yang begitu sepi ini. Mereka terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berhenti di dekat air mancur di taman itu.

'Srak'

'Srak'

'Srak'

Sebuah suara terdengar dibalik semak, mereka harus dipaksa mengalihkan pendangan ke asal suara karena rasa ingin tau mereka yang cukup tinggi, penasaran akan apa yang ada dan sebentar lagi akan keluar itu.

"Meow~"

Issei menepuk kepalanya ketika mengetahui hanya seekor kucing hitam yang keluar, tapi tunggu dulu, dia menyadari bahwa kucing itu cukup familiar, ahh ya, tepat sekali, itu adalah Kuro, kucing peliharaan tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Fyuhh~ Aku kira apa" Yuuma bergumam sambil menghela nafas, dia pikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuat keselamatannya terganggu, walaupun seharusnya Issei yang berpikir seperti itu.

"Hei, Issei-kun~"

Issei menoleh pada Yuuma ketika namanya dipanggil. "Ya Yuuma-chan?"

"Ohh sebelum itu, apa kau mengenal kucing itu?"

"Meow~" Kuro mendekati Issei, mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di kakinya.

"Dia adalah kucing peliharaan temanku" Issei menjawab, kini dia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Kuro dengan tangan kirinya. "Lalu?"

"Ahh, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu sebagai peringatan kencan pertama kita?"

'Ohh ini dia, aku akan memberikan apapun untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita, ehem' Issei berdehem, dalam hati dia sudah membatin apa yang akan dia berikan untuknya. Otaknya juga memproses adegan erotis yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, apapun itu, dia sudah siap.

"Maukah kamu mati?"

'Ohh Yess, ini dia yang ak - , tunggu dulu, apa tadi?' Issei mengorek kupingnya, mungkin ada sesuatu yamg membuat pendengarannya terganggu. "Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku" Yuuma merjalan beberapa langkah dari Issei.

"Maukah engkau mati? Issei-kun?" Sekali lagi kalimat itu terucap diikuti tawa aneh yang keluar dari mulut Yuuma, kali ini Issei tak salah dengar, itu benar-benar jelas. Detik berikutnya sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya meninggalkan bekas angin sebagai tanda bahwa itu asli, kini bukan lagi pakaian manis yang Yuuma kenakan, namun sebuah pakaian hitam yang cukup seksi karena hanya menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang penting.

'He-hei, ini pasti lelucon. Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat, ta-tapi ini? Ini pasti semacam ilusi, aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu' Batin Issei kacau, dia memerlukan jawaban untuk ratusan pertanyaan yang tercipta di otaknya, ekspresinya menunujukkan kebingungan, disisi lain dia takut ketika mengingat permintaan yang Yuuma katakan sebelumnya.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil"Dingin, hanya itu yang terasa dari kalimat yang Yuuma ucapkan, tidak ada lagi kalimat penuh rasa kasih sayang saat kencan mereka siang tadi, wajahnya memasang senyuman dingin, tak berarti. Dari kekosongan ditangan kanannya, sebuah tombak cahaya tercipta, bersinar lebih terang daripada cahaya bulan saat itu, dia melemparkannya pada Issei, menusuk tepat dibagian perutnya. Kuro sedikit menjauh dari tempat Issei berada, ketika tombak itu menghilang dan meninggalkan lubang yang besar di perutnya, tempat Issei menjadi kubangan darah.

"Maaf. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami, karena itu, atasan kami memintaku untuk menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau marah, marahlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu"

"...[Sacred]... apa?"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Issei harus jatuh dengan perut berlubang, jatuh tepat di kubangan darahnya sendiri. Yuuma pergi meninggalkan Issei begitu saja, terbang menghilang ke angkasa luas di langit malam sana. Pandangan Issei mengabur, nyawanya berada di ambang kematian, Issei menoleh dan mendapati Kuro duduk di sana, walaupun tak bisa membaca ekspresi hewan, Issei tau bahwa Kuro sangat sedih melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Kuro, maaf, sampaikan pada Naruto aku tak bisa bersekolah besok, lusa, atau kapanpun, maaf untuk sekali lagi" Suaranya terdengar lirih, seutas senyum terukir di wajah lusuhnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit, menagangkat tangannya yang berlumuran oleh warna merah darahnya sendiri.

"Merah, merah pekat. Seluruh tanganku merah. Semuanya adalah darahku. Ahh aku jadi mengingat senpai-ku. Setiap aku melihatnya, mataku selalu tertarik pada rambut merah pekatnya. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik sepertinya. Apakah aku mengkhianati pacarku Yuma-chan? Tunggu, dialah yang membunuhku... Kalaupun aku mati, aku harap sebelumnya bisa meremas dadanya. Oh tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan pada saat hampir mati. Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Apakah akhirnya selesai? Sial hidupku sungguh buruk. Kalau terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi..." Sebuah lingkaran dengan aksara rumit tercipta, bahkan sebelum Issei berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari situ keluar seseorang dengan surai merah yang berkibar, Issei tak begitu yakin karena pandangannya sudah mulai kabur.

"Kamu yang memanggilku kan? Sepertinya kamu sekarat. Lukamu... Ya ampun, sepertinya hal yang menarik baru saja terjadi. Jadi kamu ya... Ini benar-benar menarik"Dia tertawa seakan hal menarik baru saja ia temukan, padahal seharusnya miris ketika melihat keadaan pemuda di depannya itu. Detik berikutnya, Issei dan orang itu menghilang.

"Khufufu~" Kuro terkekeh dengan aneh, bukan lagi suara kucing yang biasanya terdengar imut, ini lebih seperti tawa misterius yang menyimpan banyak hal di dalamnya. Dengan itu, Kuro pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana Issei sebelumnya berada.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

.

Pagi itu suasana sekolah seperti biasanya, tak ada banyak hal kusus yang terjadi, kecuali seorang member trio mesum sekaligus komandannya, ahh ya, Issei sedang duduk termenung di bangkunya, waktu ini adalah jam istirahat, cukup langka melihat Issei yang sedikit murung dan malah berdiam diri di kelasnya, entah masalah apa yang ia dapatkan, wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu, Issei memilih membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Hei Issei" Sebuah panggilan membuat Issei harus menoleh ke belakang, disana terlihat Naruto menepuk pundak Issei. Naruto tau apa yang Issei pikirkan, dia pasti memiliki masalah sehingga membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ya?" Hanya pertanyaan balik yang terlihat lesu keluar dari mulut Issei, pikirannya masih kalut ketika mengingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya semalam. 'Mungkin memang benar hanya mimpi, tapi rasanya itu begitu nyata' Issei membatin, sekali lagi dia kembali melamun.

"Huh, jodohmu akan lari jika kau terus melamun" Naruto mencoba menyemangati Issei, sebagai seorang teman yang baik sudah sewajarnya jika saling membantu teman dalam kesusahan, bukan hanya datang saat mereka senang saja.

"Ahaha, begitukah?" Issei tertawa kaku, senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini"

"Begini, aku memiliki seorang pacar bernama Amano Yuuma, dia adalah seorang gadis yang manis, minggu lalu di menembakku, dan langsung mengajakku kencan, namun setelah kencan kami berakhir, di taman itu, dia membunuhku, pada malam itu" Di kalimat terkahirnya dia tak bersemangat, wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Pffft~" Naruto menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah dan menyakiti perasaan temannya ini, "Hahahahah" yah walaupun pada akhirnya harus sia-sia karena tawanya harus pecah karena tak dapat lagi ditahan.

"Heii, apa yang kau tertawakan, aku serius tau" Protes Issei dengan kesal, dia mengutuk Naruto dalam hati, alih-alih menghibur, Naruto malah membuat mood Issei semakin turun.

"Maaf, maaf. Begini, kau pasti bermimpi jika hal tersebut terjadi biar bagaimanapun juga jika kau telah mati, maka sekarang kau tak ada di sini, bukan?"

Naruto kembali menepuk pundak Issei, mencoba membuat suasanya hati temannya ini tenang, yah mungkin saja Issei hanya terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Tapi itu begitu nyata, dan ahh kurasa perkataanmu itu ada benarnya, terima kasih"

Issei tersenyum, kali ini sorot matanya menampakkan cahaya kehidupan lebih dari sebelumnya, suasana hati Issei yang sebelumnya buruk pun sepertinya juga sedikit membaik akibat perkataan teman pirangnya ini. Tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia membenci orang tampan, namun itu pengecualian bagi Naruto, sosok Naruto baginya adalah teman yang paling baik dalam hidupnya, dia selalu datang setiap dirinya dalam kondisi terburuk, mengerti bagaimana cara agar dirinya kembali ke sedia kala, Issei bersyukur memiliki seorang teman seperti Naruto.

"Lagipula, fakta mengatakan bahwa kau itu jomblo abadi.

'Jleb' Perkataan Naruto tadi sukses membuat Issei pundung dengan aura kehitam-hitaman yang menguar dari tubuhnya, bagaikan ribuan anak panah yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. "Ko-kokoro ini sakit" Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Issei.

"Ahaha, mau aku ikut aku ke kantin, Issei? aku lupa tak membawa bekal hari ini"

"Baiklah, yuk pergi"

Dengan itu mereka berdua pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan.

.

**Sepulang sekolah**

.

*Issei pov*

Aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama saat ini tengah menonton film porno di rumah Matsuda. Tak terasa kami bertiga sudah cukup lama berada di sini, berbeda dengan Matsuda dan Motohama yang sepertinya sedang menikmati film, aku hanya duduk melamun karena masih mengingat kejadian yang aku dan Naruto sebut sebagai mimpi burukku.

"Yahh, lebih asik kalau menonton film sambil mematikan lampunya"

Matsuda berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah saklar dan 'cklek' Lampu dimana ruangan kami untuk menonton film mati, namun ada hal aneh yang terjadi, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku masih dapat melihat begitu jelas ruangan di sekitar. "Heii Matsuda, apa kau yakin sudah mematikan lampunya" Ucapku kepada Matsuda, ini aneh kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku. Matsuda dan Motohama menoleh, ekspresi mereka sedikit bingung melihat kondisiku, sepertinya. "Apa kau sakit Issei?" Aku tak menggubris pertanyaan mereka, aku melihat arloji, sepertinya waktu sudah mulai malam. "Sebaiknya aku pulang" Aku mengemasi barang-barangku, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa" Pamitku pada kedua temanku.

Beberapa menit setelah keluar dari rumah Matsuda, aku masih tetap berjalan pulang, walaupun jarak rumahku dengan ruah Matsuda tak begitu jauh, namun jika berjalan kaki akan membutuhkan waktu sekita dua puluh menit. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan aliran energi aneh mengalir dalam diriku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat lebih jelas dalam malam dan ke empat indraku lainnya juga menjadi lebih tajam, kususnya mataku dan telingaku menjadi lebih peka, aku bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan sesorang yang berada jauh dari tempatku berada, hal ini aneh, sebelumnya aku tidak dapat melakukan ini.

"Jarang sekali. Bertemu seseorang sepertimu ditempat seperti ini."

Aku mendongak ke atas langit, mendapati seorang pria berjas hitam dengan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya. Tunggu, jangan lupakan sepasang sayap hitam yang keluar dari punggungnya, rasa takut menjalar dalam tubuhku, sayap itu mengingatkanku pada sayap hitam yang dimiliki Yuuma, ahh dan perasaan ini sama, aku begitu takut saat ini, tubuhku gemetar melihat pria itu.

'Swush~'

Sebuah tombak cahaya dilemparkan pria itu, menembus angin dan mengarah padaku. Namun aku menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang, tapi tunggu dulu sejak kapan aku memliki reflek yang bagus, dan lompatan tadi, aku tidak pernah ingat bisa melompat sejauh tadi. Pikirkan itu belakang, aku sekarang berlari menjauh dari pria itu, tidak ingin lagi mengambil resiko.

"Hoo, mencoba untuk kabur ya"

Pria itu mengejarku dengan terbang menggunakan sayapnya. Setan, walaupun aku berlari aku juga tidak yakin akan lolos dari kejarannya. Beberapa saat berlari, langkahku berhenti tepat di dekat sebuah air mancur, ya air mancur ini, tempat dimana aku mati di tangan pacarku sendiri, kali ini memoriku harus kembali mengingat, bagaimana aku mati.

'Jleb'

Tombak cahaya itu menusuk tepat di bagian perutku, aku yakin bahwa pria tadi sudah dapat mengejarku dan melemparkan senjatanya padaku.

"Goahh~" Aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku, ini sakit, tapi rasanya tidak seberapa dibandingkan milik Yuuma.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan ya? Haha, baiklah kuberi hadiah untukmu, namaku Dohnaseek"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar sebuah suara, dia kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan. Sialan, tubuhku sulit untuk bergerak, aku harus lari dari sini jika tak mau mati. Namun itu terlambat, dia sudah melemparkan tombak itu menuju ke arahku.

'Trakk'

Sebuah dagger menghancurkan tombak itu, aku melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan mengenakan topeng berdiri di hadapanku, ahh hanya itu yang aku ketahui, sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

*Issei pov end*

"Cih" Dohnaseek mendecih tidak suka, ketika serangannya di gagalkan oleh seorang berjubah hitam dengan topeng dengan pola listrik yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Diam, hanya itu yang ia dapatkan ketika memberikan pertanyaan pada pria bertopeng, amarah yang besar tak lagi dapat ia tahan, pria dengan topi itu kembali menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan. Melihat itu, sang pria bertopeng melempar daggernya yang telah di lilit kawat yang tersambung di ikat pinggangnya pada sebuah pohon membuatnya terlilit pada salah satu cabang, benar dugaannya Dohnaseek langsung melempar tombak itu, namun pria bertopeng sepertinya sudah mengantisipasinya, dia memencet sebuah tombol pada ikat pinggangnya, membuatnya tertarik ke cabang yang telah ia tentukan, serangan Dohnaseek gagal.

Pria bertopeng itu melempar sedikit serangan kejutan berupa listrik sedang yang melewati udara dan mengarah langsung pada Dohnaseek, melihat itu Dohnaseek langsung bermanuver di udara menggunakan sayapnya, menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan pria bertopeng.

"Haha, sepertinya kau cukup menarik juga"

Tak mau kalah, Dohnaseek kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya, kali ini bukan hanya satu, namun ada lima buah tombak yang melayang, dengan itu Dohnaseek kembali melemparkan kelima tombak itu pada pria bertopeng, namun ketika tombak itu hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari pria bertopeng tombak yang dilemparkan berhenti dengan cahaya yang menyinari tombak itu, detik berikutnya tombak itu kembali pecah. Pria bertopeng masih berdiri di salah satu ranting pohon tanpa luka sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia sudah mengambil dagger yang sebelumnya di lemparkan dan menggenggamnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Lagi-lagi kau masih bisa menahannya ya, bagaimana kalau ini?"

Dohnaseek menciptakan dua pedang cahaya dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya, lalu melesat terbang menuju ke arah pria bertopeng, dia menebaskannya ke arah pria bertopeng, melihat itu, pria bertopeng menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas pohon dengan posisi menghadap udara, mengakibatkan serangan Dohnaseek gagal dan berimbas pada pohon yang terkena tebasannya. Tidak membuang waktu, pria bertopeng yang masih berada di udara kembali melemparkan dagger-nya, kali ini bukan ke pohon namun ke arah Dohnaseek sehingga membuatnya tangan kananya terlilit oleh kawat, menariknya hingga membuat Dohnaseek ikut jatuh bersamanya.

'Bruk'

Dohnaseek jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap, berbeda dengan sang pria bertopeng, ia dapat menyeimbangi tekanan udara sehingga dapat jatuh tak begitu parah dalam posisi jongkok. Sang pria bertopeng kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Dohnaseek yang masih terlilit oleh kawatnya. Dohnaseek mencoba berdiri, namun usahanya gagal, setidaknya dia masih bisa duduk.

"Si-sialan, apa yang kau inginkan orang aneh?"

Rasa takut menyebar dalam tubuh Dohnaseek, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok seperti dia, topeng dengan pola listrik dan pola mulut tersenyum itu seolah-olah sedang mengejek dia, dia mundur dengan memanfaatkan pantat dan tangannya yang masih bebas, atau dalam istilah lainnya ngesot. Namun itu percuma ketika punggung Dohnaseek harus menabrak batang pohon di belakangnya. 'Sial' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah balasan akan dosa yang engkau perbuat, malaikat terbuang"

Pria bertopeng mencengkram wajah Dohnaseek, lalu mengangkatnya sehingga tubuhnya terangkat diatasnya.

"Lalu matilah"

Sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tempat itu, membuat para burung yang sedang tertidur terbangun dan terbang meninggalkan tempat itu, sang Pria Bertopeng kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mayat Dohnaseek, yang kehilangan bagian kepalanya. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Issei yang terluka akibat tombak cahaya yang tadi dilemparkan Dohnaseek.

"Keluarlah, aku tau kalian bersembunyi"

Dengan suara keras itu, membuat sekumpulan orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menampakkan tiga orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama, perempuan. Mereka terdiri dari seorang gadis eropa yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, satunya adalah seorang gadis Jepang dengan rambut hitam dan dikuncir dengan gaya ekor kuda, sedangkan yang satunya adalah seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

"Ahh begitu, bawalah anak ini, aku tau dia adalah bagian dari kalian" Pria bertopeng itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan tubuh Issei yang terluka kepada tiga orang gadis yang sebelumnya bersembunyi.

"**The Black Reaper**, ya?" Gadis dengan surai merah bergumam, sebelum akhirnya mereka berempat menghilang dalam lingkaran dengan aksara yang rumit.

.

**Di suatu tempat**

.

Asap rokok mengepul dari cerutu yang dihisap oleh seorang pria tua, pria tua itu berdiri di depan mobilnya sambil bersandar pada bagian depan mobil, saat ini ia sendiri sedang menunggu seseorang. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah jalan yang sepi, desahan desahan erotis terdengar dari beberapa tempat di jalan tersebut, tak memperdulikannya, pria tua itu masih asik menghisap cerutunya.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Pria tua itu menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah samping kanannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang spike datang menghampirinya.

"Tidak juga"

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada sebuah sindikat lain yang mencoba merekrut 'gugusan bintang', kau tau sendiri bahwa mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya"

"Lalu?" Pemuda spike itu bertanya, mengeluarkan sekotak pocky dan mengambilnya satu buah lalu menggigitnya.

"Jangan terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka, itu dapat membuatmu terbunuh, aku dengar mereka juga menganggapmu sebagi orang berbahaya yang dapat mengagalkan rencana mereka, mengingat hanya kau yang tau akan hal itu" Pria tua itu menepuk pundak sang pemuda yang ia ajak bicara.

"Rencana?"

"Proyek The Unlimited"

Setelah mengatakan itu, pria tua tadi berjalan memasuki mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobil yang dinaikinya. "Ingat itu" Lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda spike sendirian.

"The Unlimited, ya?"

TBC~

* * *

Halo :'v lama ya? mangap mangap  
Ada yang menunggu fic ini? Gak ada? hue hue #ditabok  
Apa chapter kali ini memuaskan? kayaknya sih enggak ya, hehe.

Soal pairing saya sudah menentukannya, saya bukan Masashi Kisimoto yang menentukannya menggunakan vote, jadi saya gak menerima vote untuk masalah pairing :'3

Ahh silahkan, flame? kritik? saran? komentar?  
Saya siap menerima apa yang diberikan reader untuk saya.

Acelight undur diri XD


End file.
